Vehicle doors have windows that can be opened and closed. Within the door, there can be a window regulator assembly including a carrier panel, a motor, rails and window regulator lifter or carrier plate assembly which is driven along is respective rail by the motor with associated cabling. There are several problems, however, with these window regulator assemblies. For example, in situations where the window regulator lifter assemblies are driven by cables, pulleys can be used to effect a change in direction for the cables within the regulator assembly, as can cable guides. However, one disadvantage with cable guides is that they introduce additional friction into the window regulator assembly during cable operation. This additional friction can lower the operational efficiency of the window regulator, as well as introduce additional forces that must be accommodated for in the operational and safety design aspects. Pulleys have the advantage of introducing less friction than cable guides due to rotation of the pulley during cable travel. However, the rotation enabled mounting of the pulley on the window regulator assembly can experience tensional stress/strain from the cabling that can result in premature failure of the pulley mounting.